Talk:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Archives: 2008-2009 | 2010 | 2011 Isabella and Phineas ummm.... why is there so much material there? There is a main article of Phineas and Isabella. Typically when a tropic is covered both by a character article and its own article, the character aricle only devotes a paragraph to it. I mean, last time I checked in November, Baljeet and Buford pages each only had a single paragraph on their relationship. At that time Phineas' page also only contained a paragraph of infomation that delt with him and Isabella. So why on the Isabella page there are there FOUR paragraphs on their relationship, and the first one is a pretty chunky one? I mean why should her page contain so mcuh material covered by soemtihng that is ITSELF a main article? And while I'm asking questions, who's the idiot who put down in trivia that her Facebook status is in a relationship with Phineas? I mean, as far as we can tell YouTube exists in their world, but this evidence is inconclusive and we have not one episode even HINTING of Facebook. 21:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Most of the material metioned isn't on that page. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 23:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Meapless in Seattle If Mitch turned into the cutest thing in the universe and Isabella beat him. Does that mean that Isabella's the cutest thing in the universe?Michael Molina239093 10:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :(Not sure if I'm doing this right?) Wow, I guess so... lol I guess we could add "According to Meapless in Seattle, Isabella could possibly be the cutest thing in the universe" or something along those lines? RetroKitty 13:48, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :This is what I have on DisneyWiki: "She took down Mitch using only her extreme cuteness. She became the first ever Disney character to defeat a villian this way. ("Meapless in Seattle")" Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 21:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Isabella brother/sister Are Isabella have younger siblings? but please i wan't to know about her siblings if your know pleas leave message to me : :She might have some, as seen in "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". So many edits, so little time. 00:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Wording What do you think about this wording? "Seeing how broken Phineas was, Isabella realized that this wasn't the amazing, confident kid she had fallen in love with" Seems clunky and akward to me. How about "Isabella didn't want to see the sunset anymore," "Isabella realized Phineas needed motivation in his hour of need," "Isabella saw Phineas was devastated by his inability to meet the deadline or anything to help the situation," or something less clunky than what we have right now? Age change? Somebody edited Isabella's page to say that she is less than 12, and if I'm correct, they used the episode 'Brain Drain' or proof. This bothers me, as Dan and Swapmy have stated that they will not give us any of the kids ages, and that all of the kids are the same age. I believe that her age should be reverted to under 15, as it was before.Bloxdude47 (talk) 19:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Watch Cranuis Maxuimmus for her line. So many edits, so little time. 00:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm aware of the line. However, I remember it being stated by Dan and Swampy that the kids ages would never be revealed, and that seems to contradict that statement. The line was probably put in for humor anyway. Sorry for taking so long to reply.Bloxdude47 (talk) 03:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :However I do think it should be changed back to "less than 15", because on Wikipedia it says junior high normally has 7th grade as a minimum. And that can go all the way up to 9th grade so I think it's better to play it safe and change it back. SirMapleleaf (talk) 08:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Since when is Jewish a nationality? I mean really? :Taken care of. I added the message to the infobox. - Jasonbres (talk) 03:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) voice change? Anyone know why her voice got higher around the end of Season 3? 01:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Probably just Alyson just getting older, and possibly to sound cuter. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 01:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) 2013 image change Would it be good to change Isabella's profile image to fit the new season? (we might need to upload some suggestions.) Fear Not! (talk) 03:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) We could use this one. Troly (talk) 11:14, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I agree that the image should be changed (since Isabella is now drawn with eyebrows in Season 4). Just not that image. The expression does not accurately represent the character. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 11:19, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Just a little question: if we change Isabella's image, why not change the image of the other characters? As in Stacy, Candace, Perry and yaddah yaddah yaddah? I believe that would be more or less fair. Megamon13 (talk) October 10, 2014 :Answer's simple: Nothing's wrong with the images for those characters. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 11:34, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :And it's decided, but I will change the picture for a better quality and the name too. Patrickau 26 (talk) 15:03, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Huh? What do you mean it's decided? The way I see it, the voting for that image is For-1, Against-1. Like I said previously, that image does not accurately represent the character. Besides, we should have a voting period before we make the change. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 15:17, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Birth Date Hi, I've brought this up on other pages, but I want to point out that it doesn't make sense to give a birthdate when we only know their approx. ages. And in Isabella's case, if we assume the show is set in the modern day then it is impossible for he to have been born in the 90s, since she is less than 12. I think this should be changed and I plan to change it unless anyone has a reason to keep the impossibility. --StefCW (talk) 08:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Maybe around 2001-2002. User:Pigga8 16:43, April 23, 2014 (UK TIME) Age? I saw that Isabella's age was put as 'Between 11 and 12 years old.' So, I checked what it said, and it said that 12 was the oldest she could be, as she was still a 'Tween' but, she is a year older now, so, she could be 13. And It said the youngest she could be was 11, was from 'Act your age' I watched that one, after that to see. But all could find, was the line that said she came over to Phineas's house, each day for 11 years, but it was shown that she came to Phineas's house after that year, so she could be younger, should her age be put back as 'less then 15', or did I just miss one of the lines?Runningfireclawheart (talk) 18:14, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Runningfireclawheart. :I'm 100% behind you on this one. I really can't wrap my head around the logic for her being 11/12. Rather 8/9 makes more sense. But that does bring up the point, should we extrapolate here on the wiki, and make assumptions about the kid's ages (not just Isabella's), or do we stick with the official "less than 15"? ~ Kwoo4427Meap 18:54, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :I think we should go for putting back to "less then 15". But I don't know. Runningfireclawheart (talk) 21:18, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Runningfireclawheart. New Picture Shouldnt we change the picture for one of season 4?Troly (talk) 21:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) : The pic should be change. Do you have any in mind?LunarExplosion (talk) 12:24, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Isabella seen in Live form Picture I think we should move all the characters in Live form in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! on to the main Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! main page. Because all the kids that are showen as teenagers in the Act Your Age episode have pictures of them as teenagers on their Infobox characters. Except for Isabella. That's not right, we need to even this out. That's why we need to put the characters showen Live on The Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! main page and add a picture of Isabella as a teenager on her Infobox character. So both the pictures of the characters showen Live and the pictures of the kids as teenagers in the Act Your Age episode will be even. Vanssa26 (talk) 20:12, May 22, 2018 (UTC)